The present invention relates to an audiovisual system formed by various appliances of which certain appliances are formed by various functionality modules and are linked up by a bus, at least one of these appliances having a processor and receiving means for receiving commands from a user.
The invention also relates to an appliance intended to be part of an audiovisual system formed by various appliances of which certain appliances are formed by various functionality modules, the appliance including means for sending/receiving data over a bus, a processor and receiving means for receiving commands from a user.
The system as defined in the opening paragraph above is known from the document EP-A-0 580 211. According to this document, a domestic system comprises a plurality of separate appliances interconnected by a control network, and one of the appliances called hub appliance has actuators such as buttons which enable to activate whichever of the appliances from the hub appliance.
It is an object of the invention to augment the possibilities of such a system.
For this purpose, with the bus being capable of transmitting video data, the processor includes means for interpreting a command to combine modules and to select, in response to such a command, functionality modules in various appliances at a time, to command the switch-on of these modules and to establish data exchanges between these modules.